A test of Destiny
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: Sequal to Lancelots legacy and 5th installment in the lost prince series! A creature of Magic, said to be sent by the gods themselves is sent to test Merlin, Arthur and the knights of the round table to see if they are worthy of their great destiny. Secrets will be discovered, Friendships tested and lives lost.
1. Riddles

**I AM BACK WITH MORE ROYAL MERLIN! *Cries***

**I am getting bored with my other story but I will still update it every now and again but I decided that I have to keep using royal Merlin! **

_The Barnwr rose out of the lake, her hair a deeper black then the darkest night and her eyes white as snow. Her eyes were cast towards the heavens but no one besides her would know that for they held no pupils._

_She was here to test them, to decide the fate of Albion ._

_She was here to see if they were worthy of their title, to see if they could become the people that the prophecies showed them to be. _

_For the Barnwr was the judge of the old religion. And if she decided that they were not worthy of their destinies, their destinies will be taken from them._

"I am telling you Merlin, you are Impossible! You are almost as good as me!" Jordan slurred from next to him. Merlin just laughed and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. It was true though, Jordan was fantastic at riddles.

"How do you even figure these things out?" Gwaine asked.

They were having a feast and at the feast Gwaine and Jordan were trying to get him utterly smashed. Unfortunately for Merlin, Galahad choose not to help him like Thomas used to so Merlin was now struggling to stay up right. Merlin still was fantastic at riddles though, his mother had always had contests with him and after a few years Merlin became better at riddles than anyone. Well, any one but Jordan.

"I am just amazing." Merlin slurred and his brothers laughed.

"If you are so good answer this," Jordan said, he was fantastic at riddles too, better than Merlin.

"I am always hungry; I must always be fed. The finger I touch, will soon turn red. What am I?" He asked, putting both his hands on the table and leaning in close.

Gwaine's hair was an absolute mess, it was practically sticking out everywhere and at the front it covered his eyes but that didn't stop Gwaine from having fun. Jordan's brown hair had pieces of vegetables and meat in it but it was too short to cover his eyes. His hair came close to his eyes but It didn't fully make it.

"Come on sire, we haven't got all night." Jordan said and Merlin scowled but his brain was ticking at a million miles an hour.

I am always hungry, I must always be fed. The finger I touch will soon turn red.

He turned his attention to the fire place at the end of the room. It had always been there and it was enforced by magic so that when the hall was full of Drunks they couldn't go near it. But it still needed to be Fed wood to stay alite.

FED!

"Fire." Merlin smiled at Jordan's shocked expression. Gwaine just burst out laughing.

"You can't beat the future king!" Gwaine yelled. "He's the man!"

Merlin literally facepalmed at that statement. Why did he have to be related to that?

Jordan pouted but didn't say anymore on the subject.

"Do you really have to leave in the morning?" Jordan asked, Merlin felt a pang of guilt for his brother. It had been a month since the battle and Jordan had had the support Gwaine and Merlin. Galahad was kind to him too but Jordan needed family and Galahad wasn't actually family… yet.

"Hey, Look at It this way," Gwaine said smiling," You can try and get closer to Galahad."

Jordan snorted at that. Galahad was entirely concentrated on his training, he spent every waking hour training, Reading some of the great deeds of other knights, saying the knights code and basically trying to become the perfect knight.

"Every hour you spend with Galahad," Gwaine said, "Merlin will spend in the stocks."

"What?!" Merlin yelled.

"So if I spend a day with him you get a day in the stocks?" He said, his eyes going wide.

'Yes but only up to a week." Merlin said sternly, he had other things to do.

"Fine." Jordan grumbled.

"And if you can get him into the tavern, Gwaine will be your manservant for a week." Merlin said with a grin and Gwaine chocked on his ale.

"No!" Gwaine yelled.

"Oh yes." Merlin said with a malicious grin. Gwaine groaned and put his head on the table.

"Deal." Jordan put his hand out for Merlin to shake and Merlin took it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sire." Jordan said. "Now, back to riddles."

**I know it was pretty short but I had no idea how to start this story. I spent a full day thinking of something then I asked for some help and then I just put a random thing. **


	2. Arrival

Merlin and Gwaine rode through the gates of Camelot at around sunset. Merlin had done a spell for Gwaine's horse to meet Merlin and Gwaine at a clearing outside Camelot.

Gwaine laughed when he arrived at the clearing on top of Gabriel, the smart mouthed Wyvern had made a joke about how much of a ruckus his horse must have caused when he went through the city. A horse running around freely was a pain.

"It feels good to be home." Gwaine said with a grin. Merlin nodded and Gwaine felt like Merlin had missed Camelot too.

They may be knights of Asectian but Camelot was also their home. Nothing could change that.

"Gwaine!" Arthur cried, then saw Merlin riding up behind him. "Merlin!"

"Princess!" Gwaine greeted and Merlin grinned and did a small bow on his horse.

"Your royal pratness." He feigned respect when he said this and Gwaine grinned.

"I could have you two in the stocks for that." He warned but Gwaine just brushed the insults off. The only one that he feared was queen Hunith, she would put him in the stocks if he was too out of line.

Gwaine had stolen a magic potion and turned a nobles hair pink and bushy. It was the funniest thing Gwaine had ever seen but unfortunately for him, Hunith had seen him with pink on his hands. He ended up in the stocks for that, much to Merlin, Jordan and Thomas's amusement.

So that meant no pranks, no turned nobles hair pink (Lord Timothy glared at him every time Gwaine was forced to a council meeting), No starting Tavern brawls and No riding Gabriel around the city and terrorising the old ladies.

THAT was funny for Gwaine, the queen didn't think so.

"Nah, you love us too much." Gwaine said and jumped off his horse. Leon was standing beside Arthur as was Elyan and Gwen.

Percival was nowhere in sight. He was probably working out. Like he wasn't already a tree trunk.

Elyan beamed at him and came towards him but Leon stayed beside Arthur.

"Its good to see you." Elyan grabbed his arm and Images flashed before Gwaine's eyes.

There was a yell and suddenly a piercing pain was through his shoulder. Elyan standing over him with his sword dripping in blood. Leon defending him and Percival picking him up. Gwaine passed out after that.

It hurt to know that his friend had hurt him but he didn't know it was him.

"Its good to see you too." He smiled. Elyan didn't know that he had stabbed him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked Merlin and Gwaine rushed over.

"We were attacked." Gwaine said with a grim face, they were going to use their wounds to their advantage. They weren't that bad any more, only really scratches. Mozak had to heal Merlin a little but he wasn't that powerful. He just managed to save Merlin's life.

Gwaine got treated the old fashion way.

"By who?" Arthur asked, worry detectable in his voice.

"Bandits, they ambushed us at the border." Merlin lied. "We were injured in the fight."

In the battle, Gwaine had received a few smaller injuries, one cut on his chest, another on his leg from an arrow. Merlin had just got a few small cuts and that hole in his side from Arthur stabbing him.

"We?" Arthur asked.

"Myself and Merlin. We had to go to a nearby village for medical care."

"What village?" Arthur asked.

"Vlarid." Merlin supplied, unlike Gwaine Merlin actually knew of the villages around here. If Gwaine had to think of something it would probably called Tavernville or something like that.

"Dangerous place." Arthur noted and it was true. Bandits passed through it all the time, that was why Merlin had chosen it as where they had gotten 'injured'.

"After two weeks we went to Ealdor to see my mother." Merlin said.

"She was lovely." Gwaine said with a smile.

"You're just in time for the Banquet tonight." Gwen said, coming up to them. She hugged Merlin and smiled at Gwaine.

Merlin and Gwaine both groaned, They had been going to Banquets for the past week. They were now incredibly boring to both of them. But Merlin was stuck doing a servants duties this time so it would be much worse for him.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked curiously.

"We are still unwell." Gwaine said hopefully. Arthur sighed.

"You can skip the feast tonight if you let Gaius check you over. Elyan, make sure they don't go to the tavern."

Elyan would be Arthurs brother in law if Arthur and Gwen ever got married. So Elyan was practically already family. But with king Uther around it was pretty hard to get married unless they did it in secret. And nothing was secret in this place. Gwaine could probably trip over and BAM, everyone knows about it.

When they arrived at Gaius's chambers, Gaius practically jumped on Merlin in an embrace.

"Merlin!" He yelled.

"Gaius!" Merlin replied, they were both happy just standing there for a moment but Gwaine just had to ruin the moment.

He jumped on top of them both and embraced them.

"Gaius and Merlin!" He yelled, his shoulder protesting the whole time.

"Gwaine get off!" his brother complained. Gaius was a lot less nice.

"Get off or I will force the king to make you drink a potion that makes your face covered in warts!"

Gwaine immediately jumped off them and smiled.

"Sorry."

Gaius grunted and walked towards the table in his chambers.

"Which one of you is more seriously injured?" He asked. Merlin looked at Gwaine but Gwaine just shook his head.

"Hey! You got a sword to the gut!" he yelled and Gaius grabbed Merlin and sat him on the bench.

"How deep is it?" Elyan asked.

"About an inch and a half." Gaius summarised.

**FLASH BACK**

_Gwaine groaned as Percival laid him on one of the beds in the medical tent, his shoulder bleeding profusely._

_"Its going to be alright Gwaine." Percival said to him. Mozak came up to him and started to dress the wound. _

_Gwaine groaned and complained half way through, that was until Merlin was pulled into the tent._

_"Merlin!" Gwaine cried but Mozak shoved something in his mouth. The last thing Gwaine saw was all the blood leaking out of Merlins side and the last thing he heard were Merlins screams._

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked and Gwaine smiled.

"It was a lot deeper than that Gaius." He said.

"It looks fine, your turn." He motioned for Gwaine and Gwaine just hung his head low.

"I'm fine." Gwaine mumbled.

"You're fine when I say you're fine." Gaius mumbled and instructed him to pull off his shirt. Gwaine sighed and pulled it off. There was no fighting with Gaius when he was in physician mode.

If you did try to argue he would just give you the 'eyebrow of doom' and that would shut you up.

When Gwaine pulled off his shirt Elyans eyes widened at the slash. Elyan was the one who gave him that Slash after all.

Gwaine cursed at Elyan's face. He wasn't as stupid as Arthur, he had Gwen for a sister after all so that meant that Elyan could put two and two together.

"You're the traiter." Elyan whispered.

'Elyan-" Gwaine tried but Elyan just shook his head. Merlin positioned himself by the door so that Elyan wouldn't be able to get out yet.

"Elyan, we aren't traitors." Merlin said, stepping forward but he had his hand at his sword's hilt. Merlin wouldn't hurt Elyan but he might make him forget if it went too badly.

"So why does he have the same injury I gave the red knight?" Elyan asked and Gwaine groaned. GREAT!

HOW'S CAMELOT? A voice in his head asked.

NOT THE TIME, GABRIEL. Gwaine replied.

OH SOMEONES GRUMPY. Gabriel sneered.

"Coincidence?" Merlin suggested.

"You were at the battle." Elyan whispered. "Both of you."

Merlin and Gwaine remained silent.

WHAT'S GOING ON? Gabriel asked, he was trying to annoy Gwaine.

SHUT UP. Gwaine hissed.

"No, Elyan." Merlin said with a shake of his head. "We were attacked by Bandits."

"And yet you still have enough supplies to last a few days journey and nothing's missing." Elyan sneered.

Gwaine sighed, he would have found out sooner or later so now they would have to tell him, he didn't want to make him forget.

"Gwaine." Merlin said, "Tell him."

"You tell him!" Gwaine yelled back at his brother.

"Why should I tell him?" Merlin asked.

"Cause you're the one who's good at these things." Gwaine reasoned.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?!" Elyan yelled and the brothers turned to him.

DON'T IGNORE ME. Gabriel said in his head.

WE CAN TALK LATER! Gwaine hissed.

"Remember how the lost Prince reclaimed his throne?" Gwaine said.

"Please tell me you are not the lost Prince." Elyan whispered to Gwaine and Gwaine laughed.

NOW! Gabriel ordered.

"Can you imagine me ruling a kingdom!" He laughed.

Elyan visible paled at the idea of Gwaine ruling a magical kingdom.

"He's not the lost Prince." Merlin stepped up. "I am."

"You're the last dragonlord and future king of Asectian?" Elyan asked.

JUST SHUT UP! Gwaine yelled.

NO! TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING OR I WILL COME INTO THAT ROOM MYSELF.

AREN'T YOU MEANT TO BE TRAINING WITH JULIOUS? Gwaine asked. Merlin had asked that the Wyverns start to train with each other so they could be ready in a fight.

YES BUT…

"Prince Merlin Ambrosious, at your service.' Merlin feined a bow.

"You have got to be joking." Elyan mummbled.

Gwaine laughed at that and at that moment he knew that everything was going to be alright. As soon as Gabriel would shut up!

**I just realised how terrible a writer I am :3 **

**OH WELL! I can live with that.**

**Reviews are gold. **


	3. Message

**New chapter and at the moment I am actually suffering from writers block. DAMNIT! So any idea's are more than welcome. **

**I want to thank Mushusy for their reviews ( I dont want to say their a girl or a boy cause if it is a boy and I say girl I will feel terrible) **

**Sorry about how boring this chapter is but like I said, writers block. HAH! Bet not many over 14 year old girls can say THAT! Well, no other 14 year old girl can say they have writers block while writing a story called a test of destiny that is a Merlin fanfic! **

**Though, I have friends who hate Merlin. My friends like, I don't like Merlin and I'm like. HOW COULD YOU!**

**At the moment I can just hear Arthur's voice in my head telling me to shut up. **

**ENJOY!**

"Oh come on!" Gwaine yelled, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulder. They were about to go to training, injured or not.

Merlin was forced to go by Arthur to be a servant and Gwaine had to be a knight. Its not like he had been training for the past month.

Gwaine wanted Merlin to actually train with them today, he didnt need to show off and Gwaine could beat him.

Gwaine could never beat Merlin so if he did get the chance he would take it.

"No Gwaine." Merlin laughed.

"I think its a good idea." Percival put in. Gwaine smiled at his friend, he wanted Merlin to train too.

"He does need to learn how to defend himself." Arthur mused.

"I can defend myself." Merlin argued and Arthur laughed.

Gwaine found it ironic that Merlin was actually a better warrier than Arthur, though on the battlefield he was trying not to hurt Arthur. Arthur on the other hand...

"Sure you can,"Arthur teased.

"You should have seen what I did when we were attacked by bandits." Merlin put in.

"Yeah, that Bandit was really huge Merlin." Gwaine said sarcastically.

"You mean the one you were fighting?" Merlin asked and Gwaine scowled.

"Which one?" Gwaine asked and his brother Glared at him.

"Sire!" A voice yelled out and Gwaine cursed. He had this incredibly witty remark that Merlin would never be able to top. Oh well, guess he would never hear it.

They turned to see a man running towards them, he ran with a slight limp and had a bit of blood on his forehead and he looked like hell. The man looked familiar…

Gwaine's heart stopped when he recognised the man from Asectain, he was one of the traders and Gwaine had bought a few things from him in the past. One of those things was the potion that turned lord Timothy's hair pink. His name was Ianto.

He was well known in Asectian for magic potions and Gwaine knew that he had met Merlin before.

Gwaine moved infront of a very stiff Merlin. Arthur was beside him.

"Sire." Ianto puffed, doing a small bow.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, stepping forward. The way the man was bowing it could be to Merlin or Arthur.

The man rose and Merlin shook his head at Ianto and Ianto nodded.

"I have a message for you my lord." He told Arthur.

"A message?" Arthur asked.

"Yes my lord. You have two days to get to the Lake of Danarlia, there you will be tested." He said.

"What if I refuse?" Arthur asked.

"Then your people will pay the price." Ianto said and Arthur pulled out his sword.

"And how have you managed to retrieve this message?" Arthur asked.

"I am from Asectian, I make potions for the subjects. I was travelling to obtain a rare herb for a potion for one of the lords and a women told me to tell you." He explained. Gwaine couldn't resist a grin, even though he wasn't allowed pranks he still did them every now and again.

Poor lord Borion, the man who had once prided himself on his long, brown hair. Gwaine had used one of Ianto's potions and in the middle of the night he made him lose all his hair.

Gwaine wasn't discovered that time but Lord Borion always glared at him, probably suspecting it was him. Now Lord Borion needed to wear a hat everywhere and he used potions to try and make his hair long again.

"What type of potion?" Arthur asked.

"It was a hair growing potion. A pesky knight made his hair fall out with another of my potions." Ianto glared at Gwaine and Gwaine's smile widened.

Leon and Percival noticed his grin and stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"You didn't?" Leon asked.

"Oh I did." Gwaine told them. Arthur appeared confused for a moment and Merlin smacked him at the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Gwaine asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lord Borion would have your head if he found out!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin's friends are high ranking knights. Of course he's going to know who's who." Gwaine explained.

"Their your friends too!" Merlin scowled.

"Not all of them." Gwaine argued.

"Can we talk about this later?" Arthur put in. Gwaine opened his mouth to tell him that they couldn't but Ianto shut him up.

"Theres more." Ianto put in. "Only six of you may take part in and every man must have sat at a round table."

Gwaine knew this could be a trap, a trap for Arthur, Merlin and the knights of the round table. Most of which were born commoners so some people had to hate them.

Or even worse, it could be Morgana. She was no doubt still angry with Merlin about that stupid alliance but she hasn't acted yet.

"Thank you…." Arthur didn't know his name, of coarse he didn't he wasn't from Asectian.

"Ianto Collins." Ianto smiled and held out his hand. Arthur grinned and took it.

"Thank you Ianto Collins." Arthur thanked and Gwaine snorted.

"Oh Princess, what lovely manners you have?" Gwaine asked in a high pitched girl voice.

**Like I said, writers block. I was actually getting into this chapter and then I had to go to taekwondo and I ended up punching myself in the nose. How smart am I? **

**SCHOOLS BACK SOON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. But I think some people are already back so I am kinda lucky. I have to go before everyone else on the goldcoast though, it sucks. Yes I live on the goldcoast. **

**Again if you have any idea's pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee help me.**

**(I actually have this new mail alert on my Iphone so I jump when I get mail telling me if I have new followers and stuff like that.)**

**Until next time.**


	4. You want me to do WHAT?

**If you read the chapter 'how to annoy a prince' in this fic it was in the wrong fic. I meant to put it in COURT OF THE DRAGONLORD. I'm sorry If there was any confusion. I wasn't actually paying much attention and this fic is at the top of my list. **

"No, Arthur!" Uther ordered. Arthur had told him of his plan to go to the Lake of Danarlia with Merlin and the knights but Uther had immidiately argued.

"But Father-" Arthur tried.

"You are the heir to the throne of Camelot. I cannot have you scampering to some lake on a peasants word!"

Arthur had decided to leave out that the 'peasant' was actually a citizen of Asectian. If Arthur had said that it definently wouldn't have gone down well.

Arthur still wondered why Prince Emrys didn't command that dragon, that Merlin had said he had killed, to attack them.

He would have lost a few men because of the dragon but many Camelotians would have been killed. As would have many of Jermemia's men.

It seemed that Emrys wanted to give him a chance and he automatically earnt Arthurs respect for that.

"But what if he speaks the truth?" Arthur asked. "What if the kingdom will pay for what I did. Or rather, what I didn't do?"

"Then you can set out then with more than five men." Uther snarled. Arthur sighed, his father never counted Merlin as a person.

"I need to do this." Arthur said.

"You will not leave this city." Uther ordered.

'Father-" Arthur tried.

"No! I will not sacrifice you and five men because you were foolish enough to go on a mission that is rather a trap or a fake."

"Can you not believe that Magic can be used for good?" Arthur asked. Uther turned to him, rage in his eyes.

"It is pure evil." Uther snarled but Arthur knew that couldn't be true. Most people who had magic were evil, yes but what about the druids?

What about Prince Emrys and the people of Asectain? Arthur had heard that Asectian was a beautiful city with friendly people yet his father would see them all slaughtered.

Merlin could make horses grow wings, he was about as evil as a butterfly.

There was also that knight of Asectian, the knight who Arthur actually thought was Lancelot for a moment. Then he realised how younge he looked and swept that idea aside.

That knight's armour went from silver, usual armour to pure white armour.

"You're wrong." Arthur challenged and Uthers rage increased.

"You shall be escorted to your chambers." Uther snarled. 'Guards!"

"You are not to leave them until I say so, is that clear?" Uther asked.

Arthur looked up at his father, his eyes cold as ice.

"Crystal."

"You want me to do what?!" Merlin yelled and Arthur glared.

"I want you to get the knights on the west tower. " Arthur replied.

"Yes, and give their horses wings while I'm at it." Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur had to agree with his friend, it would be incredibly dangerous but they could just say they left normally.

"We have to go to the Lake." Arthur argued.

"Yes, but not with Magic." Merlin argued. Arthur felt sorry for him, he knew one spell and that was only because his father was a knight. Not to mention he was using that magic to sneak the prince, himself and five knights of Camelot to a lake where they may or may not be tested.

"Merlin, we have to." Arthur argued. "If the man-"

"Ianto." Merlin put in.

"If Ianto was telling the truth we have to get out of here and we need winged horses to do it."

"They're called pegasus." Merlin argued.

"Merlin, I know this is a risk." Arthur tried but Merlin cut him off.

"You're father would have me executed if he even suspected me of using Magic!"

"Merlin-"

"Hell, your father would execute a rock of sorcery if he tripped on it!" Merlin yelled and Arthur smiled. He could actually imagine his father doing that.

"I won't let any harm come to you, I swear." Arthur said and Merlin sighed.

"Fine, but if this is a trap and we die, I am going to kill you."

**Yes it is pretty short. I KNEW THOSE PEGASUS WERE GOING TO COME IN HANDY! I'm thinking, I wonder if I will ever use them again. Oh well, maybe not. **

**This is me now. YES, I SHALL USE PEGASUS!**

**I can't wait for the next chapter. How do you think the knights will react from riding a pegasus? **

**Until next time.**


	5. Why are we on the roof?

"So... Why are we up here?" Gwaine asked for the millionth time. Leon sighed and Gwain grinned.

They had been on top of that stupidt ower for over half an hour.

"You asked that five minutes ago." Leon groaned and Gwaine's grin widened. When he was bored the first thing he turned to was a tavern or his friends. His friends he would just annoy and the Tavern he would occasionally start a brawl, annoy people or get incredibly drunk and pass out, sometimes waking up in some random girls bed in the morning.

Once, Gwaine woke up in some random guys bed, and that wasn't when he saved Arthur. And he wasn't wearing clothes so Gwaine did the only reasonable thing he could.

He ran off.

"I know, but I want you to tell me again." Gwaine said, innocently.

"Merlin said to be up here, ready for the quest we were meant to be going on. I don't understand, its not like we are actually going on the quest." Leon told them.

"But knowing Artie." Gwaine smiled.

"You know, Arthur is going to kill you if you call him that." Elyan argued. It was one of the first times that Elyan had actually spoken to him since he found out last night. All day he had avoided Gwaine so Gwaine was glad that he had his friend back.

"Why would I kill him?" A voice from just below them said, causing them all to jump. Gwaine leaned over the edge, forcing himself to see what was below.

Now, he was a dragonlord brother, a Wyvern-lord so he was actually bonded with a Wyvern and every instinct in his body was screaming at him not to do that. But Gwaine ignored then and leaned over the edge to take a closer look.

Suddenly, a brown blur flew up and cause Gwaine to fly backwards, landing hard on the ground. Gwaine just lay there for a moment, completely dazed.

"Sweet Camelot." Leon whispered and Gwaine finally looked up and what he saw made him grin.

Oh Merlin, you've outdone yourself on this one.

Flying above the knights were seven horses, not just seven horses. Their seven horses.

Midnight, his black horse flew above them all, he was the strongest of all the horses but Gwaine never even thought about flying him. He had Gabriel for that.

Merlin sat apon his horse, it wasn't fully black like the one that he had to get to Asectian when the werewolf was killing people and they went to stop it.

Merlin looked completely calm, a massive grin on his face. Arthur on the other hand looked like he was holding on like his life depended on it.

His face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Merlin! Land these things!" He yelled.

"They're called Pegasus sire!" Merlin replied, kicking his horse lightly. He started to land and the other horses followed. Arthur looked even more panicked at this and held onto his saddle tighter.

"Nice one Merlin!" Gwaine yelled, laughing. The provisions were on the roof of the tower with them so they only had to strap them onto the horses.

Midnight landed in front of him and Gwaine felt something nudge against his thoughts.

Since he was a Wyvern-Lord he could actually detect these things but the other knights probably wouldn't realise that something was rubbing against their thoughts.

"Is midnight…"Gwaine asked his brother and Merlin nodded. Gwaine sighed.

"Gabriel is going to be pissed." He sighed.

One time, Merlin had tried to get him to ride a Pegasus and it resulted in Gabriel coming down and eating it because it was connected to his thoughts. He was a bit private.

How riding a Pegasus works is that your thoughts are connected with the creature and you command it on where you want to go, up, down, left, right.

"Who's Gabriel?" Leon asked.

"He's a friend of mine, I think you met him when you were marching towards Asectian." Gwaine explained.

Percival and Leon's mouths formed an O and the others just looked confused.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"He was one of the soldiers." Merlin put in.

"You had a soldier friend from Jeremia's army and your father was a knight of Asectian?" Arthur asked, astounded and Gwaine had to resist the urge to laugh, it was a better explanation than. You're the lost prince of a magical kingdom who has spent the last few years cleaning my socks, You are the last dragonlord and Gwaine is your brother but also a Wyvern-lord and his Wyvern Gabriel saw the army coming and warned you?

"Yes." Merlin admitted.

"Excuse me, sire?" Leon said. "But how do we ride these, Pegasus?"

"It's not too difficult." Merlin said with a grin. "I linked their minds with yours so you just have to tell them where to go."

"So we just think, go right?" Elyan asked.

"Why didn't I have to do that?" Arthur asked.

"Because I linked your horses mind with my own. Not easy but I can't do it now with this lot." Merlin motioned for the knights.

The knights looked extremely worried and so did their prince. Arthur looked like he was about to jump off his horse.

WHY IS THERE A BLOODY HORSE IN MY HEAD?! Gabriel yelled at Gwaine.

CALM DOWN, WE JUST NEED THEM FOR A QUEST.

WHY CAN'T YOU JUST RIDE THOSE FLEA BAGS WHEN THEY DON'T HAVE WINGS? Gabriel asked.

BECAUSE WE NEED THESE FLEA BAGS TO GET OUT OF THE CASTLE! Gwaine snapped.

FINE, BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS. Gabriel growled.

Gwaine's eyes widened, he hated when Gabriel said that because the last time he said that Gabriel had dragged him into the stables and dunked him in horse dung. Gwaine had spent the rest of the day stinking like a horses ass.

Well, if he was going to die or end up in horse dung or worse, he was going to make the most of it.

"Lets do it." Gwaine said with a grin and jumped on the horse, getting ready to take off.

**And I am ending the chapter there. I know you were probably looking forward to the knights on Pegasus (that sounds like a really lame musical) but you will have to wait for the next update. SORRY!**

**I went downstairs at like 3 the other day and I looked at the tv and Merlin was on and I was sooooo confused. I'm like "Mum? Why is Merlin on Tv?" **

**It was the one where they found Morgana and she used the mandrake root to make Uther see stuff. The tears of Uther Pendragon. **

**My obsession with Merlin is starting to go down so Its harder for me to write but If I have a week where all I can think about is MERLIN then I write till I can't stop but this isn't that week so….**

**It will come back! But thanks to my aunty and uncle I am now obsessing over supernatural as well as Merlin. They bought me a book on all the monsters of supernatural so now I am obsessed with that**

**I'm going to shut up now.**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeee review? I live for them.**


	6. Introductions

**Hey guys, I am backckckckckckckkckckckckckc kc**

**I realised I haven't thrown a chapter with Galahad and Jordan in it besides the first one so I'm just making this one before I continue with Merlin, Arthur and the knights riding a bunch of Pegasi. (That's what my friend says more than one of them are but I have no idea how he knows that.)**

Jordan sighed as he put down his sword, Gwaine, Merlin, Galahad and himself would never let anyone else touch their swords. Not even the servants were allowed to go near them. When Jordan needed to think he came down to the stables and started to polish his sword. But since his sword was magical it rarely needed a polish or a sharpen so he just did it for something to do.

The stables were where himself and the others used to meet before a prank or just hang out. Back when everything was perfect and no one had even heard of Gevalan.

Jordan didn't want to face Galahad, the truth was he was scared. When he looked at Galahad he saw his brother in that armour too. Sure, there were many differences between the young knight and his brother but they were the same too.

Jordan could always read people like an open book, it was a gift. He could tell if a person showed malice or kindness. That was why when he was younger, younger than 12 Merlin had been an arrogant sod.

Then Sahara had come along, Jordan had always had a crush on her but after about a year he focused more on becoming a knight.

When Sahara had come along Jordan saw the change in Merlin instantly. He had gone from the arrogant prat to the midly Arrogant Prince. After a few months he had actually became friends with the prince and so had Thomas and Will. Then Julion and Richard had joined their little group after those two were almost caught in a prank. Merlin had done the right thing and covered for them.

They were inseparable but Sahara had to leave one year. When she was gone the group missed her terribly but after a week they started with pranks again, rejoicing on her return.

Then she had left when he was 17 and the castle had been taken around a week later.

It hurt Jordan that Merlin hadn't returned straight away, that he had abandoned them. It had hurt him so much that he had joined Gevalan along with Thomas. But Jordan always knew that Thomas joined just to stay and look after him.

But Thomas always knew that Merlin would return.

Then he had watched as Julion and Richard were hanged but instead of blaming Gevalan he blamed Merlin.

After 8 years Prince Arthur had come to Asectian and he had some of his knights with him. King Gevalan had hoped that the Prince would have died while fighting the harpy. Jordan had gone into the stables and heard someone talking to Merlin's old horse. Imagine his surprise when he saw that it was Merlin.

He had seen so many people die this past year, he knew Merlin had too.

Merlin was broken after Sahara had died, he didn't talk to anyone for months and when he started talking he didn't smile for another few months after that.

Just when Merlin was back to normal Thomas was taken from them and this kid had taken his place.

But Jordan could see what kind of person Galahad was, it was part of his gift. He saw a man who would always do the right thing, even if it wasn't the easy way. But Jordan also saw Thomas and that made it hard.

"Hey." A voice from behind him said and Jordan spun around, sword up. Galahad put his hands up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." Galahad told him and Jordan sighed.

DON'T BE A COWARD. Julion said in his head.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD. Jordan growled.

Julion always encouraged him when he was nervous. He stopped him from doing anything too reckless and always saved him from trouble. Julion was basically the wyvern that would always save his ass when he got into trouble.

He didn't get into much trouble…. Not really.

Well, there was those times at the tavern….. And when he would go and start a fight with some bandits or something.

WE'RE CONNECTED, HOW AM I MEANT TO DO THAT? The Wyvern replied.

"Is everything alright?" Galahad asked and Jordan sighed.

"I just miss Merlin." He replied.

"You know that's not what I mean." Galahad replied.

"I don't have to tell you." Jordan spat and turned around and started polishing his sword.

"You're right, you don't. But I want to help."

There was a light thump on the roof and Jordan sighed.

ARE YOU ON THE ROOF? He asked Julion.

….. YES.

WHY ARE YOU ON THE ROOF? Jordan asked.

BECAUSE I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU SORT THIS OUT WITH GALAHAD. He replied.

"Galahad." Jordan sighed, "Come here."

Galahad shuffled towards him and sat next on the hay bale next to him.

"I'm sorry." Jordan said.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." Galahad asked, confused.

"I've been terrible to you." Jordan said, looking into his green eyes. They were so much like Thomas's.

"No, you've been grieving." Galahad said. 'I understand."

"You do?" Jordan stared and Galahad nodded.

"My mother…" He said. "She moved on to Avalon before I could speak with her properly."

"I'm sorry." Jordan replied. He didn't realise that Galahad had lost people too.

"Just when I look at you… I see Thomas." Jordan told him.

"Then you must see me as someone greater than I will ever be." Galahad said.

"I'm truth, Galahad. I can see through people." He told the boy.

"Then, its an honour." He said, a small smile on his face.

"You are honour." Jordan told him and Galahad laughed.

"I still can't wrap my head around that." Galahad told him.

"Try being Truth." Jordan laughed.

"I wish we could start over." Jordan sighed. He hated how he treated Galahad but he would need time.

Galahad looked thoughtful for a moment then he smiled and put his hand out, like Jordan would shake it.

"Sir Galahad." He introduced, smiling. Jordan grinned and took his hand.

"Sir Jordan, a pleasure to meet you." He said with a grin.

"The pleasures all mine." Galahad smiled and Julion chose that moment to come into the stables.

The horses didn't ever flinch, they were trained to not fear the Wyverns or any dragons. (with a bit of help of a few spells)

"And this is my Wyvern, Julion." Jordan introduced.

"Its an honour." Galahad said, smiling.

Julion turned to Jordan, a big grin on his face. If you've never seen a Wyvern grinning let me tell you, its weird.

I LIKE HIM.

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Ugly? See what I did there!**

**I wanted to put the part with the Pegasi (Im calling them that if theres lots of them from now on. Curse you Jasper if you ever read this) in this chapter. Well, not this chapter but you get the point but I thought I might as well include this.**


	7. Bats

**Heyy guys. WOW, THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Normally I would space out the story but I really cannot be bothered doing that this time. **

**Oh and I think this is the second last story in the lost prince series. It might be the 3****rd**** but I seriously doubt it. **

**I know exactly what will happen at the end but the rest is a mystery. **

"This is awesome!" Gwaine said, diving out of the clouds on Midnight. It was fantastic riding a Pegasus, almost as good as riding a Wyvern.

But Gabriel would actually argue with him, Gwaine had full control of midnight.

Gwaine flew above them all, Merlin rode next to Arthur.

Arthur's Pegasus was moving all over the place, it would go up then down then left then right. Poor Arthur was holding on for dear life, where his Manservant was doing extremely well. Better than Gwaine anyway.

Leon looked even worse than Arthur, he was pale and Gwaine could almost see the sweat on him. There was another part of being a Wyvern lord that Gwaine hardly used because if Gabriel was paying attention, he could see it too.

Gwaine focused on his gift, deep inside of him and when he opened his eyes they were a deep red.

Now he could actually see Leon's face and he laughed at it, his muscles were bunched up and he looked like he was getting ready to be hit with a spear.

Elyan didn't exactly look much better, but he actually marvelled at the wonders below him. He could see the pleasure on Elyan's face take over the terror. Though, you could still see the terror in his eyes.

Percival looked like he was having the time of his life, his laughter boomed across the sky like thunder. His horse was the biggest of the lot and its wings were bigger too. Percival was definently more relaxed than Arthur, Leon or Elyan.

OI! QUIT USING MY EYESIGHT! Gabriel growled and Gwaine laughed. He had tried this once Before while he was riding Gabriel and it didn't turn out well.

Gwaine loved flying with Gabriel, it was one of his favourite things to do. Not to mention Gabriel could take them somewhere like the perilous lands and no one would realise they were there. The other Wyverns didn't bother them.

Gwaine actually remembered the first time he rode Gabriel. When he had gotten high enough Gwaine had started screaming like a girl who was falling off a cliff. Gabriel's link was pretty strong back then but not that strong, he could easily ditch Gwaine.

WHERE ARE YOU? Gwaine asked.

I'M MAKING SURE THAT BLOODY FLEA BAG DOESN'T DROP YOU. Gabriel growled, for some reason he had something against horses.

OH RELAX, I'M THE ONE FLYING HIM. Gwaine reassured.

THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M HERE! Gabriel replied. Gwaine sighed and let his eye sight go back to normal. It was like going from a hawk to a mouse. Not that anyone can turn into a hawk or a mouse. Gabriel cared for him, even though he would never admit it.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. Gwaine growled. YOU'RE WORSE THAN MY MOTHER.

I'M A WYVERN! I'M WORSE THAN EVERYONES MOTHER! He yelled and Gwaine tolled his eyes.

SO, WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU? Gwaine asked.

I'M ABOVE YOU. He replied.

I COULD ORDER YOU AWAY. Gwaine told his friend.

YOU COULD, BUT I COULD DRAG YOU TO KILGARRAH'S CAVE AND DROP YOU IN HIS DUNG. Gabriel snarled. Gwaine shuddered at the thought, horse dung was bad enough but who knows what a dragon eats?

UH, NO THANKS. Gwaine reassured.

"Guys!" Merlin's voice boomed. They could communicate if they yelled due to the spell on the Pegasi. They were practically linked.

"We're going into a big cloud!" Merlin yelled. There was a massive cloud ahead of them and they were about to go inside of it. For some reason he could hear squeaking, and it was getting louder.

GWAINE, USE YOUR WYVERN VISION! Gabriel told him.

YOU JUST TOLD ME NOT TO! Gwaine argued but complied. A wyverns vision could go from magnified to infrared. Gwaine chose to use magnified before but now he needed infrared.

He could see everything clearly, which was the problem. Especially since he saw the few hundred of bats coming their way with startling clearity.

"Hold on!" Gwaine yelled. "There's bats!"

"Bats?!" Leon yelled but was drowned out by their squeaks getting louder and louder. Gwaine held onto the saddle as tightly as he could, if he fell he knew that Gabriel would catch him but he still didn't fancy falling.

The bats were close now, almost about 50 metres away and the squeaking was so loud that Gwaine had to cover his ears.

He saw the others do the same and he let go of the vision, if he watched them go through the storm he would have nightmares for the rest of his life. He screwed his eyes shut and waited for the blow.

He cried out as the first bat hit him in the chest but recovered quickly.

GABRIEL! Gwaine yelled.

THEY AREN'T UP HERE! Gabriel yelled but Gwaine was stuck, the horse was struggling to stay in the same place and each blow forced it backwards.

Gwaine struggled to stay on but he was strength, nothing could break his grip if he tried hard enough.

There was a sudden scream, it wasn't a high pitched scream but more of a very long, panicked yell.

Gwaine opened his eyes and they turned blood red. Hundreds of bats were around him and jumping at him like they had no choice but he ignored that and looked through the bats. He was relieved when he saw Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Elyan were around the same area but he couldn't see Leon. He looked around, desperate to find his friend and saw a shape flying towards the ground. It was moving incredibly fast but the bats below it were slowing it down a little. His heart stopped when he spotted the Pegasus near the shape, Leon's horse.

There was no rider.

**CLIFFY! I actually went to dinner half way through this chapter so… **

**Infrared, never actually expected to put that but it kinda fits. Sorry, I am making this up as I go along. I'm curious on how the next chapter will work out… **


	8. Letting go

**This chapter is done in Gwaine's pov, again. I'll probably start doing Merlin and Arthur POV's soon. Ok I just realised that I put Julion instead of Julious for Jordan's Wyvern. Sorry about that, it is definitely Julious. Also, I put Thomas instead of Jordan at the end of the one of the chapters so if there is any confusion sorry about that.**

"Leon!" Gwaine yelled, he couldn't hear Leon's yells anymore. That meant that Leon had rather passed out from not being on his Pegasus. Their spell protected them from the little air up there (not that it would effect Gwaine or Merlin because they were connected to Dragons and Wyverns), he had hit the ground already or he was just getting drowned out by the screeching or bats.

In his panicked state he let his eyes go back to normal, which of course made it even harder. The bats kept coming, hitting him with all their force and making it harder for Gwaine to stay on Midnight.

But there was something else wrong, something Gwaine couldn't put his finger on. A few minutes ago he would have felt different but now he felt like he had lost an arm or something, not in a painful way but in a mental way.

GABRIEL? Gwaine called but there was no answer. He realised with horror that Gabriel wasn't with them anymore.

He tried his vision but it only worked for a moment before going back to almost blinded by the fog and bats.

GABRIEL?! He yelled again but he got no answer.

Suddenly, he heard another yell. It wasn't that loud because of the bats but each of the knights and Merlin were still linked.

"Merlin!" A voice cried and Gwaine's heart stopped, Merlin was his prince and his brother. He couldn't let anything happen to him or he would never forgive himself.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried but he couldn't even look at Arthur and the others, let alone see Merlin.

He couldn't even hear the young prince because of these stupid bats!

The only things he could hear were Midnights wings beating, Midnights panicked neighs, the bats and his own heartbeat.

He felt something wet on his face and put his hand up, surprised to feel tear on his face. Gwaine had just lost one of his brothers, Thomas. He couldn't lose Merlin too.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried again, praying to the gods that Merlin was alive, that he hadn't fallen off his Pegasus. He did spend a lot of time riding those things after all. He would have a better chance of falling off Kilgarrah, though Kilgarrah would never let him fall.

Then he heard another yell, this one was a deeper voice.

"Percival!" Arthur's voice rang out through the clouds and after a moment Percival's cries were drowned out by the bats too.

Gwaine felt his heart break when he heard the knights cry, now he had lost two friends and a brother, could this day get any worse?

As soon as he thought this a particularly big bat landed straight on his face, covering his eyes with its wings.

Gwaine yelped in surprise and pulled the reins back with his left hand, his right was firmly holding onto the saddle.

Midnight reared back and actually did a full flip, causing Gwaine to fall off Pegasus.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Gwaine yelled but shut up quick enough, he still had one hand on the saddle, he just needed to get back onto it.

Midnight wasn't helping him either, the large black stallion was trying desperately to kick off the extra weight that was on its side.

There was another yell from Arthur's direction.

"Arthur!" Elyan's voice rang through the clouds and Gwaine closed his eyes, there was no way that the whole group was getting back in one piece. Several pieces on the other hand…

It was only Elyan and Gwaine now and Gwaine expected Elyan to fall any minute.

Gwaine realised how close he was with the men for the first time, he felt this way when Thomas died and they were brothers! The whole group had formed a bond like brothers and now Gwaine had lose them too.

To prove his point he heard Elyan's scream as he started to fall, leaving Gwaine the only one left and he was barely hanging on.

Gwaine thought about how Jordan would take this, losing two brothers on the same day and three brothers in the same month. It would break the young knight.

Jordan would become an heir to the throne, well, they already were but if Merlin and Hunith were to die they would rule together. But now that Merlin and soon Gwaine were dead Jordan would be the sole Heir.

Gwaine hoped that he could contact Galahad and ask him to talk to Jordan to give him luck.

King Jordan, it did have a nice ring to it didn't it? It was just a shame that Gwaine would never be able to see any of his brothers take the throne.

The bats seemed to be hitting him harder and faster now, like they were trying to make him fall off his Pegasus.

Gwaine sighed, he didn't want to die but it seemed inevitable. Gabriel wasn't close and two of his brothers are dead. Not to mention the people who are like brothers are also dead and Gwaine's family were dead.

He didn't really have much to live for and Gwaine hoped that he could see his mother and father in Avalon. Gabriel would be pretty pissed for him dying but at the moment Gwaine found himself not really caring.

So Gwaine did the one thing he never thought he would do. The one thing that Gwaine was always too scared to do.

He let go.

**THE END**

**Nah I'm just kidding, why would I end a story like that? Kill Merlin, Arthur and the knights of the round table. Oh and Gabriel would have died too. It would be a rubbish ending, even worse than my usual ones. I probably had you worried for a few seconds then, HAHA. **

**Please review?**


	9. Sorry

Sorry guys I've lost all inspiration for this story and basically any other merlin one out at the moment! This story is up for adoption so please PM me if you are up for it! Sorry again...


End file.
